rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Klaus Ikra
Klaus Jacob Ikra is a male character. He is thought to be a shade, and his actual age isn't currently known. History One soul born of many, that's what he orginally is and shall for ever be, those damned and forgetten spirits that wandered the halls of Daemonheim their fears, anger, love, and sadness formed creating Klaus from the mix of their dwindling life. From there he moved on with his life soon obtaining his own physical form after drawing in power from the land around him and the tormented spirits that he lived among with eventually to break free and move being able to travel far from his own home and create him self in a new light, a new identity. "Official" History Klaus loved to wander, and always enjoyed his freedom. As soon as he was able to walk at age nineteen, he enjoyed wandering about the elven camp. Soon Klaus lusted for more, at seventy he was sneaking off with the hunters and the trackers to explore the Forrest to see life outside of the camp. Everything seemed to fall before Klaus: His life and exploration of freedom, all that changed when klaus turned two hundred. He was kicked out of the camp for a crime he didn't commit, accusation of murder.... From their he wandered to Ardougne with nothing in hand more then a walking staff. When he came their it was over run by the mahjarret hazel. He didn't wish to get involved in the drama going on in the area so he continued to wander. Time passed and he aged before settling in Taverley among the druids he grew away from Seren and began to form his attachment to Guthix. Time passed. Klaus had just turned three hundred, and he formed a few different personalities since he had joined ninety years before hand to keep the druids from finding out it was still the same person who had joined the balance of guthix that the druids placed in him he grew bored of them and started to wander heading back west over white wolf mountain towards Ardougne once more. Settling down for the night in the "Poison Arrow," it had grown late and Klaus was drinking bottle of wine after bottle of wine, when two void knights had came in looking for potential recruits. Klaus paid them no mind until the bar maid had gotten on his nerves and he was getting ready to burn her alive, ice gathering around in his hand ready to freeze the girl solid. The shadows on the girls face showed fear. Of the two void knights at the door, the elder of the two, little did he know would soon become his adopted father, Tyr Ikra. Klaus went with the two void knights back to their island out of sheer curiousity where he became a void knight under the Deputy Admiral Seph. Klaus became quick friends with the others knights treating them like family. One night after a late meeting he was called aside by Tyr Ikra, who had taken an intrest in Klaus and seeing as he was without children of his own. He asked if Klaus would like him to become his father, Klaus was hesitant as first before accepting the name Ikra, little did he know he would soon grow to hate it. One week revolution broke out, his father Tyr had grown sick of Seph's laziness and demanded the void knights for his own, demanding Seph either retire or quit. Seph refused both and the war broke out tearing the void knights apart. From there Klaus wandered once more 'til a stray night he came across a girl in a bar, little did he know she would change his life. Xuksesra opened his eyes to the art of assassination, he took to it like flies to honey, he began to hone in on his art with the sword and to sharpen his mind as well. Sadly Xuksesra turned against him abandoning him after he failed his task to assassinate his own Adopted brother Pyr Ikra. From there Klaus learned the void knights was open as he took back to them but not staying long because it wasn't the same without Seph in control. He moved and with a quest for knowledge in mind he opened the philosophy guild, and held it long and strong until he handed his prize possession over to a friend wishing for him to continue upon his dream until he returned from his vacation. He returned to shambles and left to the desert to find peace and tranquility, little did he know he would find much more then that. Their he met the love of his life and mother of his child Shenkian, his life didn't last long once again he had been killed leaving his wife and his only son Jacob the Heir to the Ikra name at the time to further on with his future. Over time Klaus began to return his spirit forming from the place of his own birth... the bowls of Daemonheim... From this he began to realize that he wasnt an Elf, Human, or even a demon. He was nothing more then a shade, a spirit made from the tormented souls of others... As much as it pained him it pleased him... He was immortal... As long as souls existed in the dungeons of daemonheim... as long as people dared to rush into its heart seeking for its rewards he would have the souls of there fallen to help shape him... Klaus' Necklace An Item found by Klaus During one of His explorations into Daemonheim order by Deputy Admiral Seph. The necklace has grown with Klaus as he gains power, also the necklace has been shown to appear on those who have ties to Klaus or have worked with him. Sketches of necklaces have been found by others who ventured in after him on trips into Daemonheim. Trivia *The orginal creator of the Ikra was Kel Sicarius, Klaus was the one who turned them into a main family. *The elemental abilities of the family comes from honing in on magical power from an early age, by doing this it helps them become more in tune with the element and increase the power of the attacks. *Klaus has died a total of fifteen diffrent times each time respawning back in daemonheim. *Like Orginazation Thirteen from kingdom hearts, each Ikra was orginally supose to have one element they honed on... sadly due to people wanting to have the same element as another this became a flop. *Klaus never loses the game, but you just did. *Klaus' necklaces are to represent diffrent stages of his power and as well they are to act has his bindings to daemonheim. Category:Characters Category:Shade Category:Deceased Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Antagonist Category:Void Knight Category:Guthixian